Kleya Smith
Kleya Smith is the main character of Not A Villain. She is a hacker who is attempting to reform herself and act like a normal player. One of her weaknesses is the inability to lose. She is 5'4", brunette, and currently 17 years old. Backstory Not much is known of Kleya before her first appearance. She is a poor artist as evidenced by her Game avatar. She also played in The Game before The Ending. When she first entered LiFe, she was terrified that TENka would find her. She was suspicious of everyone. She happened to see a video of Saisuke and after talking with Julius Sander, she decided that she would strive to be as heroic as Saisuke. That way, people would stop trying to kill her. She apparently killed her mother. She has a computer device attached to her entire body. Before the Ending, she loved her father.[1] Now, she does not care much for her father as evident by her ripped family photo, though it is possible that the photo was accidentally ripped. Her favorite color is yellow. Pre-DeathMatch When the story starts, Kleya is attempting to enter The Game. She goes to the Cheap Scenario to practice and meets Danni Morretti. She uses a special, "Hero Smiley", to defeat the Angus Twins after they attempt to disrupt the practice. DeathMatch As Danni's partner, she enters the DeathMatch. Her avatar, Kat v7, is so poorly drawn that her head is far too heavy. She is matched against The Bandit. In her battle, she is almost defeated but "Hero Smiley" shows up and knocks out The Bandit. She is investigated for hacking and forfeits her win. Newly made fans, including Sandra, beg her to re-enter the Game Trials and she agrees to it. Game Trials Her first match is against The Bandit but it is interrupted by a hacking attempt from SuperBug. This causes her to be placed in the loser brackets. She wins the next few rounds because of her special, Be Nice, until she is matched against Danni. She can't decide if she should win the match but right before Danni hits her, Kleya decides to activate NICE. This causes Danni to lose but it emotionally hurts Kleya because it is similar to what happened to her mother. Later, she fights The Bandit again. The Bandit figures out how NICE works, and almost defeats Kleya. However, thanks to some quick-thinking, Kleya moves onto the finals against Jane. In the final against Jane, her special turns out to be useless. Jane's special keeps replicating everytime it is killed and this causes Kleya to have to deal with 8 little dolls. When she finally figures out how to defeat the dolls, Jane comes in for a surprise hand-to-hand combat. As Kleya starts to lose, she goes into hacking mode but sees a close up of the doll which reminds her of Danni, which reminds her of her mother, and she freezes. Jane uses that opportunity to defeat Kleya. Game Trials Aftermath Kleya tries to contact Danni but is unable to. She learns that Mae's avatar is broken but decides to deal with Danni first. She finds Danni in the University dancing one last time. Kleya offers to forfeit and let Danni take her place but Danni refuses. A robot enters and informs them that because of two petitions that Kleya was a part of, Danni has replaced Waterman. Kleya meets with her sponsor, Sandra, who attempts to convince Kleya to come to her City. Kleya vehemently says no because she is afraid that no City will accept her. Sandra tries to explain that Kleya will need access to a Kido to play in The Game and Kleya states that she has access to an older version and that she can make it work. Kleya visits the Lilly's to help Mae.